


Where the Love Light Gleams

by Politzania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Tony's minor mishap caused by flying back to the Tower through a blizzard results in  an unexpected (but very welcome) Christmas gift.   (Featuring matchmaking by JARVIS and the 'bots.)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 170
Collections: Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	Where the Love Light Gleams

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Where the Love Light Gleams  
> Tony Stark December Flash Bingo Square filled: 009 - Singing  
> Rating: General  
> Pairing: WinterIron  
> Warning: Holiday Fluff  
> Summary: Tony's minor mishap caused by flying back to the Tower through a blizzard results in an unexpected (but very welcome) Christmas gift. Featuring matchmaking by JARVIS and the 'bots.

“Explain to me again, J,” Tony said, trying to maintain his cool while also trying not to freeze, “why the gantry can’t get the gauntlet and boots off?” The landing platform of the Tower was no place to be during a snowstorm, much less while only (mostly) clad in the armor undersuit. 

“The latches are frozen shut, Sir.” the AI replied apologetically. “I was focused on keeping the control surfaces of the suit clear of ice and made the mistaken assumption that the repulsors would provide sufficient heat. Perhaps if you had not insisted in flying through the worst blizzard the east coast has seen in the last decade...” 

“I wasn’t about to miss Christmas, J. Not this year.” Tony had gotten called down to DC a couple of days before the holiday to investigate a bit of alien tech SHIELD had unearthed, and an unexpected storm had blown in, closing the airports. But he had good reason to want to be back in New York; a reason that he wasn’t quite ready to admit to anyone else (except the ‘bots, but they wouldn’t blab.) 

“I see. Perhaps a heat gun on low would thaw things out. I believe you have one in the workshop.” 

“You read my mind, JARVIS. Heading that direction.” Tony slowly clanked over to the elevator, and found himself humming along with the Christmas tune playing over the intercom. The song grew in volume as the doors of the car opened and Tony looked through the glass wall of his workshop. To his surprise, Bucky Barnes was in the workshop, playing catch with Dum-E and singing along to the music. 

> Once again as in olden days  
>  Happy golden days of yore  
>  Faithful friends who are dear to us  
>  Gather near to us once more

He had a rough baritone that cracked a bit on ‘Once again’, but Tony was still utterly charmed. If he were to be honest, there was a lot about Barnes that charmed him. 

Just that spring, the world had discovered that Captain America’s best friend and sidekick hadn’t died on a mission over seventy years ago, but rather was the longest-held prisoner of war; an injured soldier turned into a brainwashed assassin for Hydra. Rogers and Wilson had managed to track him down and brought him to Avengers Tower to recover and to clear his name. 

Tony had gotten to know the former Winter Soldier originally by working on his prosthetic; but once he’d discovered Barnes’ interest in science and technology Tony had opened his workshop to him, and they’d spend many hours chatting about this or that as they tinkered. Barnes was particularly enamored of Dum-E and U, interacting with them as if they were somewhere between pets and small children. Which, Tony considered, was a fair assessment. 

To avoid the appearance of spying on his friend — a man Tony would very much like to be more than a friend — he joined in on the next stanza as the doors to the workshop slid open. 

> From now on we all will be together  
>  If the fates allow  
>  Hang a shining star upon the highest bough  
>  So have yourself a merry little Christmas, now

Barnes turned around with a surprised grin, adding a nice bit of harmony on the last verse of the song. “Welcome back, champ! Thought we wouldn’t see ya til New Year’s.” His eyes flicked over the pieces of armor Tony still wore. “Shoulda figured you’d find a way.” 

Dum-E trundled over and poked his claw at the gauntlet and boots with a questioning beep as Tony replied, “I wasn’t about to miss the Christmas party we had planned. Though with both Rogers and Thor around, I’m starting to wonder if three turkeys are enough. But what brought you down here?” 

“JARVIS said the ‘bots were getting restless and was concerned that they’d get into somethin’ they oughtn’t. Figured I could come down here and play with them for awhile. Found out they like Christmas carols, too.” Barnes tilted his head slightly as he asked, “What’s with the armor?”

Tony grimaced. “The latches froze up on the extremities. JARVIS suggested using a heat gun. Think there’s one in the cabinet over there, if you don’t mind.” Barnes rummaged in the cabinet Tony had indicated while U peered over his shoulder as if to help. In the meanwhile, Tony slowly crossed the room; the boots were a lot heavier without the servo assist of the rest of the suit. 

“Sure this won’t scorch the paint or melt something important?” Barnes said as he plugged the heat gun in. 

“Nah, the paint’s enamel and the titanium alloy’s melting point is a couple thousand degrees, so we’re good.” Instead of handing the gun over as Tony expected, Barnes took Tony’s gauntleted hand, looking it over. 

“Where’re the latches?”

“Along the inside, under the thumb.” It would probably have been less awkward for Tony to do it himself, but he couldn’t question the opportunity to have Barnes standing so close, his attention focused enough on his task that Tony could look his fill. He let his eyes wander over the planes of his companion’s cheeks and the curve of those gorgeous lips as he imagined (not for the first time) what it would feel like to kiss and be kissed by them. 

“Give ‘em a try.” It took Tony a long, embarrassing moment to realize Bucky was talking about the latches on the gauntlet. Reaching over with his other hand, Tony pressed and slid the hidden catch. The familiar click as the gauntlet loosed its hold was a relief, but also a bit of a letdown as Bucky moved away to set the piece of armor down on a nearby countertop.

“One down, three to go.” Tony reached his bare hand out for the heat gun, but Bucky shook his head. 

“I got this, pal,” he winked, stepping back practically into Tony’s embrace as he took hold of the other gauntlet. “Don’t want you to burn your fingers.” After a few passes with the heat gun, Bucky used his metal hand to undo the catch and remove the gauntlet. 

“What about the boots?” Bucky asked. 

“Pretty much the same place - start at the instep.” When Bucky got down on one knee to better aim and control the gun, Tony tried very, very hard not to imagine other situations that might put Bucky on his knees in front of him. Or vice versa; he wasn’t picky. 

They’d just gotten the second boot thawed and unlatched, when a flash of motion across the workshop caught Tony’s eye. His eldest ‘bot was waving something green in their general direction. “Where did Dum-E get a tree branch from?” 

“Um... I brought in some stuff for show and tell, so they’d know what the songs were talking about.” Bucky confessed. “Stopped by the florist on the main level and picked up a greenery basket with some pine boughs, holly and ivy and ... ” His voice trailed off as U brought over a bit of dark green foliage that had white berries peeking through.

“And mistletoe.” Tony finished, as the ‘bot extended her arm to dangle it above both their heads. “I see you explained the folklore behind it as well?” 

Bucky stood, his cheeks flushing a gorgeous red. “Yeah - and I mighta told ‘em a bit too much.” 

Tony’s heart leapt at the implication. “They are good listeners,” he said lightly as he stepped out of the boots - being taller than Bucky didn’t seem right. “I may have confessed a little something to them myself.” He glanced up at the greenery in U’s grasp, then met his companion’s gaze.

“Is that so?” Bucky replied in a mix of amusement and yearning hope. 

“The feast and general festivities aren’t the reason I wanted to be home for Christmas, sunshine.” Tony took Bucky’s hands and tilted his face up in invitation. “I wanted to spend it with you.” 

Their subsequent kiss -- sweet and not-quite chaste -- was no longer only in Tony’s dreams. And it was the best Christmas present he could have imagined. 


End file.
